leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sahathai/Isis,the Spellcrafter
My custom champion blogs use the new ability template (link for custom champion bloggers) ** Click show at the bottom right of the box to see in-depth information. Isis,the Spellcrafter is one of my custom champions in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Isis sends a magical sphere to a target enemy,dealing magic damage,and reduce target's magic resist for 6 seconds.Send's additional effects depend on her other abilities.Send's cooldown refreshes upon getting a kill or an assist. |leveling = 1800 |range = 640 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | will be in 8 seconds cooldown(count as 2 skills cast at a time) when casts Send with at least one toggle ability turning on. * Send's cooldown refeshes when you get a kill or an assist.This also refreshes cooldown added by other abilities. }} }} Send will root an enemy it hits.If Weighted Air is enabling with another ability,Send will slow enemy by 50% instead.Casting Send with Weighted Air will add more cooldown on Send. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana per send cast }} | an enemy target for some seconds or target(s) if Weighted Air is toggling on with another Isis' toggle ability. }} }} Convert Send to linear skillshot that deal 75% magic damage to all enemies in its way and change its cast range.If Puncturing Stream is enabling with another ability,Send will be an AoE instead. |leveling = 350 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana per send cast }} | }} Each autoattack heals Isis by 10% of damage dealt while Send is cooling down.This includes on-hit effect's damage. |description2 = Grant Isis a 20% spell vamp.If Placebo is enabling with Weighted Air,Send will grant magical damage over time instead and heal Isis for 20% of damage dealt every 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds.Casting Send with Placebo will add more cooldown on Send. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana per send cast }} | }} Strategy *'Fusing Magics' allows you to deal more damage with your Send,but costs more mana and lengthens Send's cooldown since you have to toggle other abilities.Use it at your own risk. **The most damage with one Send is Send with Weighted Air and Placebo,plus the effect of Fusing Magics. *You should often harass an enemy in lane with normal Send before opening a fight.It reduces some magic resist. **In mid-late game,if you have some cooldown reductions,keep casting Send to gain a benefit from earlier Send is possible. **Even you can't cast another one Send in time,you can still autoattack the target with more damage if you bought items that add magic damage each autoattack e.g. , ,etc. *'Send' refreshes its cooldown upon getting kill or assist,so you can get consecutive kills if you use your Send wisely. *'Send' with Weighted Air is a fast single-target root.You can follow up with some autoattacks after use. *'Send' with Puncturing Stream is your minion-clearing skill,remember that Puncturing Stream won't add more cooldown to Send. **It also can be a group-damaging skill in teamfight if you aim it well. *'Send' with Placebo and Puncturing Stream allows you to gain great amount of health with some minions,monsters,or even during a teamfight,but using it too much will drain mana out of the bar. **'Send' with only Placebo is still a good recovery when you're lack of mana.Feel free to use it to the nearest enemy for dealing with any non-instant damage such as or . *'Send' with Placebo and Weighted Air is your most damage in only one Send.It can almost kill a squishy champion,but casting it results in much additional cooldown to Send and a large mana cost.Use it when you're sure you can get kill/assist and you will be allowed to use another Send after that. Send with Weighted Air and Puncturing Stream will slow all enemies in the area,allow you to initiate or support in many teamfights. Recommended builds Countering *In mid-late game,using to start trading with Isis could make her fatal since she can't heal herself much with her Placebo. *'Isis' have no escaping ability during Send's cooldown,so that is a perfect time to finish her. **It's a good idea to stay away from her and wait until she uses Send,because she can start you by Send with Weighted Air if you're too hasty or too close to her. *She often go to a group of minions to heal herself with effects of Placebo,use this as your advantage by ambushing near your minions and kill her if she is not careful. Notes Hello,this is my second custom champion that posted on wikia! Her appearance just started in my mind under the concept,"custom your skills".That means you can add and combine ability's effects by yourself.Send is her only damage-dealing abilities,others are modifiers for her Q,even her passive.I think she is viable in many roles including AP damage dealer,Support,and AP bruiser(not sure about AP assassin).Just often harrass enemy champion during pre-6 and in post-6,you will gain your health back with your attacks.Allow you to stay in lane longer.She also relies on her autoattacks when her Q is cooling down,so is a great item for her since additional magic damage from it increases Placebo's heal per autoattack. Pros *Great sustain post-6. *Group slow with Q,E,and W.(supports teamfights) *Enormous health regain with Q,E,and R. *Massive burst damage with Q,W,and R. Cons *Mana-hungry! *No escaping skill during Send's cooldown. *Even you have Send,you neither have any dashing nor teleporting skill.(except , ) *Have to practice her in many situations. Please also take a look at Flint, the Demacian Thug and rate him. I just want your opinions. Category:Custom champions